toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Right Suzuki
is , the Red Ranger and leader of the ToQgers. Biography Right was first seen sleeping in the Kleiner, which surprised the Shadow Kaijin, Bag Shadow for not being one of the children. He then got excited about what was going on as the Rainbow Line appears. As the trains stops, Right got out of the train along with Bag Shadow, as he have no idea what was going on. The ToQgers got out of their train and started fighting the Kuros and Bag Shadow. Right then joins the fight, but got himself unconscious by the Shadow Kaijin. He woke up in the ToQgers' Ressha and was surprised to see his childhood friends are the ToQgers. The conductor and his puppet, Ticket, appear and explain to Right about their battle. After his explanation, the ToQgers are curious why were they chosen to be the ToQgers as the conductor replied to them: imagination. As the Ressha Liner reaches the Kleiner, Right got out of the train and enters the Kleiner without any equipment. As he got himself injured from the Bag Shadow, his friends appear and Right manages to punch the Shadow Kaijin out of the Kleiner. After the Bag Shadow got punched out, they evacuate the children and transform into the ToQgers to fight the Shadow Kaijin, along with the Kuros. While fighting, ToQ 1Gou does a few Norikae Changes to his teammates before finishing off Bag Shadow. After Bag Shadow is defeated, the Shadow Kaijin enlarge itself, but was defeated by ToQ-Oh. Later, they are curious about Ticket's words. Personality He is always facing forward and is trying to seize joy out of life. He is a young man who's spirit is like energy. He is the one usually giving it his all, the type to easily be fired up and go against the odds. Out of the 5 ToQgers, Right's Imagination is the highest, and therefore, so is his fighting power. He often acts before he thinks and hates cramped places.http://www.orendsrange.com/2013/12/ressha-sentai-tokkyuger-personalities.html ToQ 1Gou is ToQ 1Gou's default form, accessed by inserting the Red ToQ Ressha into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1Gou uses the track-themed sword as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Rail Slasher Mecha *Red Ressha - Blue= is an alternate Norikae Change form assumed when ToQ 1Gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 2Gou's Blue Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1Gou uses the railway platform-themed laser gun as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Home Trigger Mecha *Blue Ressha Appearances: Episode 1 - Yellow= is an alternate Norikae Change form assumed when ToQ 1Gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 3Gou's Yellow Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1Gou uses the railway signal-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Shingo Hammer Mecha *Yellow Ressha Appearances: Episode 1 - Green= is an alternate Norikae Change form assumed when ToQ 1Gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 4Gou's Green Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1Gou uses the as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tunnel Ax Mecha *Green Ressha Appearances: Episode 1 - Pink= is an alternate Norikae Change form assumed when ToQ 1Gou swaps his ToQ Ressha with ToQ 5Gou's Pink Ressha and inserts it into the ToQ Changer. In this form, ToQ 1Gou uses the railway bridge-themed as his weapon. Arsenal *ToQ Ressha *ToQ Changer *ToQ Blaster *ToQ Buckle *Rainbow Pass *Tekkyou Claw Mecha *Pink Ressha Appearances: Hand-Off, Episodes 1-2 }} Behind the scenes Portrayal Right is portrayed by . As a child, he is portrayed by . As ToQ 1Gou, his suit actor is . Notes *ToQ 1Gou is the third Ranger with a "One" in his name, and the first since Bioman's Red1. **However, he is the first Ranger to be specifically identified by his number and not his color. *ToQ 1Gou is the first main Red Ranger not to have his color in his name since RyuuRanger and the first Red to not have this since Wolzard Fire. *He also can be called Light or Raito. *Right is the only male ToQger with an odd number. *His personality is similar to his direct Red Sentai predecessor. References Category:Sentai Red Category:ToQgers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Deceased Sentai Rangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai 1